fyreballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Qbix89
Hi Qbix89 -- we are excited to have Fyreball Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Great start! Hi Qbix, it looks like you folks are getting off to a great start here. Please let me know if there are any questions I can answer or help I can offer -- do you want help with a logo? One thing that can help your community to grow is to be sure to welcome new users. Keep an eye on , which shows you all edits to the wiki, and when you see someone new, drop by their "Talk" page and encourage them to keep helping out! A friendly message that says "I saw what you did there, do it again!" can go a long way towards getting people interested in coming back. Personalized messages are always the best, but if you want you can use our Welcome template which gives users a few help links -- feel free to adapt the template to suit you. This looks like a really fun community -- please keep up the good work! — Catherine (talk) 03:21, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :It's usually best to let users shape their user pages as they see fit (within our terms of use, of course) -- one liners should be fine as different people want to share different amounts about themselves. In fact, younger users should be discouraged from revealing real names, ages or birthdates on their user pages. :Glad to hear you've got a logo in the works, it really helps to present a nice image for your wiki. There's more you can do to customize the site -- look over Customizing Monaco for more information if you're interested. Good luck! — Catherine (talk) 22:20, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Good Job! Qbix,"I saw what you did there, do it again!" :PGronfors 20:43, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Argh Hey, have i been made anything on this site? By which i mean a mod or somthing of the wiki? Just curious I can has admin? Can I be an admin? I have had experience with wiki, although I've never been an admin, I must admit. Anyway, let me know. I won't be offended if you say no. I'll just eat your parents.jeffers <3 00:25, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :No? Fair enough. Just thought I'd ask. If you even need more admins, give me a call. jeffers <3 07:54, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Making admins Are you using the page ? (The older page should redirect you to it.) If so, what response are you getting when you try to give someone admin rights? — Catherine (talk) 00:02, 31 August 2008 (UTC)